


I need to call my father...

by MinaZ



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers for Broken Homes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for one of the last scenes of Broken Homes, so Major SPOILER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need to call my father...

This did not turn out quite the way I wanted it to. Still, hope you enjoy :-)

 

[](http://s1274.photobucket.com/user/susann_z/media/ineedtocalmyfather_crop_zps34074ff9.png.html)


End file.
